Once there was a Phoenix
by blackfire93
Summary: Throughout the passing of time there have always been mutants some knew what they could do other's didn't. However they are not the focus of this, this is about two sisters from a family of whom all were mutants. Feared by other's, they lived on their own fighting for survival. Only two sisters escape the ravages of time and continue to live even now...


I always knew I was different as well as my family, we were all much different than the other people in our village and they regarded us with apprehension every time they laid eyes on us. They finally gathered their courage and attacked while my mother was giving birth to the newest member of our family. That was the first day that I killed people. I was only slightly surprised when I didn't mourn their deaths and instead felt nothing about them. My family and I moved from there after my mother and little sister were finally able to travel again and from then on we never settled down in a village for more than a year. Yanked out of my thoughts as my brother told us of the approaching danger I grabbed the ten fish in the basket that I had caught and ran over to my little sister who was with me. I ran back to the cave where my family was taking shelter and handed the fishing pool and fish to my eldest brother before I gently shoved my little sister into the cave with the rest of my family and after grabbing my twin swords off of my back and running out to face the assassins that had been sent to kill my parents, siblings and I again. I felt the ground shake a little as one of my older sisters took the cave underground to keep them safe. The icy cold wind blew through the pine trees melting on my heated skin as I kept a firm grip on my swords. I remember killing all of the twenty-seven assassins before slipping in a pool of my own blood and plummeting over the falls and into the freezing water below, then blackness.

~TIME SKIP~

Two male voices rang in my ears I felt distorted and didn't try to move as I tried to figure out where I was and what was happening, had someone captured me and was selling me now? I continued to breathe steadily as I tried to get my bearings, I felt like I had been frozen for hundreds of years and was still being thawed out. One of the male voice's was moving farther away now, I waited eyes closed as my body continued to tingle all over. What sounded like two people fighting filled my ears next as I came to the realization that I was underwater. Immediately my eyes flew open as I gave up the pretense of sleeping I was underwater in what looked like a see through coffin. Something was over my face, I reached up to yank it out and a faint yelp escaped my covered lips as I felt something pull out of my skin. I grabbed the thing off of my face and jumped out of the coffin finding myself under the eyes of two people who though they both had blood on themselves didn't look hurt at all. One was a guy with brown eyes the other was a woman with silver eyes…."—miko." I tried to call my littlest sisters name but my voice was raspy as though it hadn't been used in decades. Swallowing I tried again, "Yumiko?" I managed to get out her full name and I saw her head tilt to the side as though she was seeing me and yet looking right past me. I saw the guy raise his hand with three metal looking claws coming out and I snarled jumping towards him without a thought mentally calling for my two swords which were never far away from me.

However they didn't come and as soon as I got within a foot of him, intending to rip his head off of his body, his scent filled my nose causing me to immediately halt any of my movements as I stared at him. Inhaling through my nose deeply as his scent was highly addictive. I felt a searing pain in my back and on instinct shoved him back while whirling around and slamming my fist into my attackers face causing them to drop either dead or unconscious. From there it was really blurry and felt like I was missing things as he helped me carry my little sister (whom I had without knowing it was her knocked her out). I just followed him around wherever he went I couldn't understand him. His language was not one that I knew but I got what he wanted me to do from the different motions he made. We met up with several adults and children and began to run some more until we were finally outside again. Instantly I stopped moving letting the fresh air touch my nose and the sight of the world around me fill my vision which was still recovering. There was coldness on my feet and when I looked down I was surprised to find snow, I hesitated for a few seconds before I took another step as the man seemed to be impatient and he wanted us all to continue moving.

I didn't understand anything that happened after that other then the fact that something large had come overhead and everybody was running into it. I watched the guy I had met first walk in a different direction and wanted to follow him when the blue guy from the group came over to me, he said something and then went to move towards my sister. Instantly I reacted yanking her back and shoving him away, that's when he spoke again softly motioning towards the large thing that everyone but the man that I had first met and the boy he was carrying were on. Deciding it was safe I moved back from my sister a little but kept an eye on him and was surprised to see with a flash of blue smoke that he and my sister disappeared. I began to freak out a little inside when the first guy came back and upon seeing me motioned for me to follow him into the thing. I didn't move until I saw the blue guy inside the jet and then realized that if he was there my little sister must be there as well. I started to walk towards the thing slowly not trusting it to not attack me in some way, the guy and the kid had already entered the thing. I then saw the red haired lady seem to sneak off the thing I crept up behind her, curious somehow she began to make the thing close itself up. Curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed her face in my hands, instantly all of her thoughts memories and knowledge flowed into me as well as a dark power that I could feel whispering in my head and I knew what I had to do.

I reached inside of myself and pulled upon my gift, I felt a warm breeze touch my face and upon opening my eyes I found myself in what several times later I found out was called the Victorian Era. As I went through time I learned more and more and when I once again found myself with the red-headed woman, Jean, at my feet I easily moved her into the jet and myself as well. Once we were inside I closed the door behind us and lifted us through the air using Jean's memories to guide me back to their home where as soon as we touched down I promptly collapsed dead.

" _What a wasted opportunity."_ I thought as my life slipped away and I felt myself grow cold. Immediately I was being surrounded by the adults who shook their heads sadly saying, "She's dead." I wanted to smack them instead I angrily huffed, _"Of course I'm dead you moron's . Honestly!"_ Unfortunately for me they planned on burying my body in the dirt in a casket, _"Seriously you idiots intend to put me in a wooden box in the dirt, ugh. How slow are these people?"_ I groaned with a shake of my head as they moved my dead body off of the jet. Fortunately my sister woke up before they could go through with it and straightened things out by setting my old body on fire allowing me to be born again. Also thankfully the new body I woke up in had curves and I appeared to be in my early twenties. As soon as I woke up I moved the fire and grabbed the clothes that undoubtedly my little sister had prepared as there were clothes to fit all sizes and shapes and pulled on the ones that I liked best. After the bra and under ware I pulled on the black tank top and the black leather pants I ignored the shoes and socks, preferring my bare feet and jumped off the funeral pier. Only to be instantly accosted by the one guy I had been intrigued with upon first meeting him. "Hello Logan, my name is Chiharu."

 **OKAY THIS IS TO CLEAR UP ANY AND ALL CONFUSION. YES THIS IS SHORT IT JUST HIT ME AND I WROTE IT I KNOW IT'S NOT COMPLETE BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE A STORY BASED ON THIS OR WANTS ME TO WRITE A STORY BASED ON THIS JUST ASK. I WON'T PROMISE A LONG ONE BUT I CAN TRY.**

 **Okay now my OC is like Rouge in a way as she is a leach however she is also a feral (she was born that way). She got the Phoenix power from the first Phoenix who had been a princess that had been a large threat to her family. She also has the ability to time jump (again from another mutant that she drained completely). Yumiko is Lady Death-strike (I made her my OC's youngest sister who also turned out to be a feral.) Oh and she learned English by way of Jean. Anyway if I get at least ten request to continue this into a story I shall. Thanks for reading and leave a review.**


End file.
